A centralized flight warning system (FWS) represents an advance compared to warning reports by subsystem that did not provide the crew with an overview in the event of the concomitant occurrence of a number of warnings. On the other hand, the development and maintenance of such systems are complex and costly because they depend not only on the technical specifications of the aircraft equipment but even more on the operational procedures of the airlines. It is therefore important to be able to easily modify the configuration of a warning management system on the one hand, for one and the same airplane model, according to the order from the airline that operates it, and on the other hand, for one and the same airline, over time, according to the changing regulations and feedback from the users. These conditions are not fulfilled by the warning management systems of the prior art which have the characteristic of being developed, given the certification constraints, as a monolithic sequential code.